Through it All
by tearsofamiko
Summary: Kagome dies and Inuyasha realizes the truth of his feelings. Will Naraku win the final battle? Will Kikyou win Inu's heart? And, why does Sesshoumaru help his hanyou brother? ONE-SHOT


Truth be told, I got bored in English class one day and this little ficcy was the result. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any part of Inuyasha. pouts Not even a lock of his gorgeous hair. sighs Oh, well.

------------------------------------------------

**Through it All**

_By: Tearsofamiko_

"No!"

The cry rang through the suddenly still atmosphere. Everything stopped. The army halted, battle ceased. The only movements were those of a white haired, dog-eared man as he caught the falling body of a raven haired girl.

"No...Kagome!" he whispered, his tears falling on her pale face. "Inu...yasha?" "Shhh...don't talk. Save your strength." He didn't care that his brother could see him in a moment of weakness, didn't care that Naraku and all his minions were watching. All he cared about was the girl in his arms.

"Gomenasai. I didn't listen," she coughed, then continued, a spot of blood appearing on her lips. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise."

"No! It's my fault...I should have tried harder to protect you," he tried in vain to swallow the lump in his throat, to stop the tears flowing down his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling her wonderful scent, marred though it was by the smell of her blood. His attention returned to the girl when her lips moved once again. His ears twitched. Her voice was so soft he barely heard her words.

"Ai shiteru, koi. Always and forever." Her eyes slipped shut and she sighed. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No..." he breathed. "NOOO! KAGOME!!!"

His head fell down to rest in the crook of her shoulder. His body shook with sobs, both silent and audible. He didn't move when a hand was placed on his shoulder, nor when a tiny paw touched his knee.

"Inuyasha? Naraku still has half the jewel. We need to stop him, finish the jewel, for Kagome-sama. Onegai, come on, he's still over there," Miroku gasped when Inuyasha's head shot up and his eyes narrowed on the dark hanyou. The white haired hanyou's face transformed into a look of pure hatred and his eyes were red from more than crying. The monk's own eyes widened and he scooped up the red haired kitsune, running in the opposite direction.

Seconds later Tetsusiaga flew through the air, landing, ironically, at Sesshoumaru's feet. The taiyoukai didn't move though, apparently as transfixed as the rest of the group was. Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and a sobbing Shippou watched their grief-stricken friend's movements. None of them moved, even when Kikyou and her Saimmyoushi showed up, apparently to claim the rest of her soul. All eyes were fixed on Inuyasha.

He couldn't think. He wasn't a rampaging demon, though his sword was across the clearing. A roaring filled his ears, blocking out all other sounds. He blood raced and his vision narrowed on one thing. For that's all Naraku was, a thing. Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha sped forward. Naraku must have been as shocked as the rest because he didn't move at all. It was over in seconds. Inuyasha stared coldly at the hanyou's remains, the remaining Shikon no Kakera in his hand.

Silently his amber eyes traveled across the clearing and landed on the undead miko, his previous love. "You have no business here. Leave." He voice held no warmth, but Kikyou didn't heed it.

"But koishii! The impostor is dead and so is Naraku! We can be...hap...py...now?" she trailed off at the coldness of his gaze. "Yasha?"

Slowly he moved to Kagome's still body and pulled out the other kakera. Closing them in his hand he turned back to the miko. "If you ever loved me, Kikyou, you will give up your hold on her soul and leave me be."

"She poisoned you against me! She doesn't deserve you!" the shriek that came from the clay woman was most unlike Kikyou. Neither of them could bring themselves to speak Kagome's name.

"Onegai. We need to take Kagome-sama's body back to Kaede-sama."

"Butt out of this, monk!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," the voice held a strong command. "End this now. This Seshoumaru grows tired of the drama. End it, or I will." the taiyoukai raised a glowing green hand. "Poison –"

"No. I'll finish it." With a swipe of his claws the clay body of the miko fell to the ground. "Sesshoumaru. I've never asked a favor of you in my life and it irks me that I have to now. But please, for the sake of the Shikon if not for me, **bring her back**."

All could tell that the taiyoukai was about to refuse when a voice rang across the clearing.

"Sesshooouuumaru-samaaaa!!! Sesshooouuumaru-samaaaa!!!" A small, black haired child bounded over to the lord. "Jaken said that the battle was over, so Rin came to see you!" the child glance around the clearing and gasped when her eyes fell on Kagome's still form. AKagome-onee-sama!! Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, is she dead?? Did she die?? Are you gonna bring her back like you did Rin?? Are ya?? Are ya??"

Inuyasha almost snickered, despite the brevity of the situation, at the way Sesshoumaru caved in the face of the girl's innocence. Making a face that clearly portrayed his distaste for the job, the inuyoukai pulled out Tensaiga and walked over to the girl's body. Raising the blade he swung it over her.

"Keh," Sesshoumaru spat, sounding very much like Inuyasha. "There. I've done my duty. Come, Rin. We're leaving."

"Sayonara, Inuyasha-uji-san!" The little girl called.

The rest of the group laughed at the blatantly surprised expression on said hanyou's face. He shook his head, then leapt over to Kagome. Her pale cheeks were slowly being tinted pink and her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Inuyasha carefully pulled her into his arms, searching her face for signs of consciousness.

"Kagome? Koi? Wake up, onegai," he whined slightly, betraying the state of his emotions. The rest of the group gave them some distance, though Sango had to hold Shippou back. "Come on, Kagome - koishii." Tears filled his eyes as he slowly lowered his face to hers. Touching his lips to hers in a soft kiss, he poured all his love into the touch. Relief flooded him when he felt her respond. Pulling back he whisper into her ear.

"Ai shiteru."

She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, as their friends came running up and crowded around them. Shippou glued himself to her lap and Sango and Miroku knelt on either side. They were all laughing and crying, even Inuyasha. The battle was over, the Shikon no Tama was whole again, Kikyou was laid to rest, and everyone was safe.

Kagome smiled at her friends, her son, and the man she loved, glanced at the gem in her hand, and said one thing.

"Let's go home."


End file.
